An electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism that consists of a newly improved electrical box design consisting of electrical terminals and/or electrical receptacles for an electrical wire to be connected via male/female connection to an electrical switch or an electrical plug-in. An electrical box connection consists of an improved electrical wire installation connection completing the electical circuit within the electrical box minimizing contact with electrical wiring.
An electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism consists of male/female electrical terminal and/or electrical receptacle connections allowing the user/installer to install/replace an electrical switch or electrical plug-in with ease with the newly designed electrical box.
Current installations of electrical boxes with electrical switches or electrical plug-ins are unsafe to the user/installer via existing electrical box design(s), fastened by screw(s) and exposed wires to the user/installer. The current electrical box has corrected this unsafe design, making it safer/quicker/easier for the user/installer. Specific design improvements include a newly designed electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism design allowing the user/installer to replace an electrical switch or electrical plug-in without being exposed to the electrical wiring, reducing the risk of shock, serious injury and/or death. Improvements of the electrical box will increase installation efficiency with replacement of current electrical boxes, providing a quick and easy installation/replacement to the user/installer when replacing existing electrical boxes.
Installation/replacement of a new electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism design will allow safe, quick and easy replacement of existing electrical switches or electrical plug-ins with the newly improved electrical box will be significantly safer for the user/installer. The new design allows the user/installer to update current/existing electrical boxes with a safer newly designed electrical box. The newly designed electrical box allows the user/installer to safely install the newly designed electrical box device, updating the existing electrical box which is unsafe with exposed electrical wiring connections. The newly designed electrical box allows the user/installer to install/replace an electrical switch or an electrical plug-in, reducing exposure to the existing electrical wires, which increases safety to the user/installer during installation. The newly designed electrical box allows the user to quickly attach/remove an electrical switch or an electrical plug-in with ease, allowing the user/installer to safely attach/remove the electrical plug-in or electrical switch.
The improvements of an electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism will function as intended/designed via earlier developed electrical boxes, electrical switches and electrical plug-ins. Futher improvements of the electrical box, electrical switch and electrical plug-in mechanism will increase the safety to the user/installer with the newly designed electrical box connection. Improvements include a power connector header wiring connection (male molex electrical wiring connection—switch/plug-in) connected/fastened to a power crimp housing plug (female molex electrical wiring connection—switch/plug-in). The power crimp housing plug electrical wiring is secured/fastened to an electrical box, which in turn completes the electrical curcuit from an electrical box to the electrical switch/plug-in. Conventional electrical boxes consist of exposed electrical wiring connections, increasing the risk of electrical shock to the user/installer, improvements to an electrical box allows the user/installer to complete the wiring connection inside of the electrical box with socket head receptacle fastening set screws. Conventional electrical switches and/or electrical plug-ins are unsafe to the user/installer, current electrical switches and/or electrical plug-ins are supplied with fastening screws, which increases installation time and in return exposing electrical wiring to the user/installer during installation. Installation of the newly improved electrical box, electrical switch or electrical plug-in design alows the user/installer to update the existing electrical box(s) without having additional wiring, with the exception of the existing wiring connected to the terminals inside of the old existing electrical box to be replaced. Installation/replacement of the existing electrical wiring is simple for the user/installer, allowing the use/installer to reuse/connect the existing supply wiring inside of an electrical box with socket head receptacle fastening set screws, fastening the existing supply electrical wiring inside of an electrical box.